No Maps
by WickedxLovely
Summary: After a series of strange dreams, Lexi finds out that she isn't the person she thought she was. She's determined to find her real-self, no matter what it takes. But when the clues are shown, Lexi may not want the truth, especially with its consequences.
1. Helpful Hand

**Elly: I've always wanted to do this. Haha my First FANFIC EVER! YAY!**

**Tech: She's too hyper, ignore her.**

**Elly: Please, give me some constructivism criticism. I need it!**

**Tech: Yea, but no flames.**

**Elly: Yesh, I'm scared of fire . So let's cut to the crap! Oh yea I don't own that poem… I read it out of my friends English Journal xD.**

**ONE: Helpful Hand**

_A lady born under a curse  
Used to drive forth each day in a hearse;  
From the back she would wail  
Through a thickness of veil:  
"Things do not get better, but worse."_

_A lady born under a curse  
Used to drive forth each day in a hearse;  
From the back she would wail_

_Through a thickness of veil:_

"_Things do not get better, but worse."_

_A lady born under a curse…_

Lexi bolted upright in bed, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, her whole body shaking like a leaf. She took a look at her surroundings and then sighed. Her body finally relaxed when she realized where she was. Everything was still there, her iPod, its dock, work desk and chair, her shelves stacked with countless books. Lexi almost went back to bed when suddenly, the words came back.

_Used to drive forth each day in a hearse;_

She shuddered, her petite figure suddenly cold and clammy. Lexi felt dead, even though her heart was still beating rapidly. She stood up, letting the sheets fall on the floor along with the pillow, and didn't even bother to pick it up. Her room was dark, but the light from the hallway was bright enough for her to see the shadows of everything.

The bunny exited her room and took a look at the clock in the living room. Four forty-five in the morning. No one would be awake at this hour, maybe Ace, but it was unlikely. Lexi knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

After finishing her toast, Lexi sipped her coffee, lost in her own thoughts. It had been days since she saw that dream, and years since she remembered the poem. Before she could forget it, Lexi quickly jotted it down on the napkin next to her. She reluctantly decided to try and remember the dream. It turned out to be harder than Lexi thought, and she struggled to piece everything together.

The dream started with her in a car… She was watching herself, her in the passenger seat, and her dream-self in the driver's seat. Lexi watched herself, who was just staring at the road ahead, immobile. At first Lexi thought her dream-self was frozen, when suddenly the bunny grabbed her bag, and started searching through it frantically.

It took a few minutes, but the dream-girl found what she was looking for. It was a prescription bottle, filled with little red and white pills. Lexi watched as her dream-self poured out about six, and shoved them all into her mouth, and swallowed it with a bottle of water. The real Lexi was positive these were not legal drugs, and that was not the correct dosage. Then the dream-girl shook her head, as if clearing thoughts. She put the key in the ignition, and drove off.

The car was going way to fast, that much was clear. Things buzzed by in the blink of an eye. Lexi wondered when they were going to stop, but then the car jerked to a stop, right on a train track. They were out of gas. In the distance, both Lexis could hear a train coming.

Dream-girl froze, before kicking open the car door and running as far as she could from the car. She stopped and turned back, just as the train impacted with the car. They exploded, going up in flames immediately. Dream-Lexi stared at for a while, then someone touched her shoulder.

It was an anthro-bunny boy, around the same age as Lexi herself. He looked exactly like her, except he had black hair, a piercing on his lower lip, and clear blue eyes. Dream-Lexi frowned at the figure when he stuck out his hand, but took it anyway.

They walked into the forest and wandered there for what seemed like hours, when suddenly they came to an old, battered, bridge. The green sign above it said _George Washington Bridge _in white. They walked along the bridge, and the real Lexi noticed the rust and a few broken twenty-first century cars. When the finished crossing, both Lexis suddenly realized where they were.

"New York Cities Ruins," said the anthro-boy, looking the real Lexi dead in the eye. She was traumatized by the piercing blue color of his eyes, and it made her feel frail and weak. A shot of pain ran through her entire body, and she could hear the boy laughing in the distance, and then she woke up.

With a sigh, Lexi realized she had finished her coffee. She dumped it into the sink, the same time Ace and Tech arrived at the kitchen. Lexi realized that she looked like utter crap, her eyes having dark rings around them, her hair flying in random directions, and her bow sagging. Truthfully, this was what she looked like every morning. But normally she had time to make it look like she was okay, before actually seeing the guys.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tech asked, analyzing her carefully, as if she was some project. Lexi bit the urge to snap at him, and nodded silently. Ace was speculating her as well, and it made her feel like a bug on a microscope. She picked up her plate and put it into the sink, then decided that she should wash them, to get a distraction.

"Yea, I guess it's odd, I don't usually get up this early," she said, trying to giving them a little ease. They all glanced at the clock. Five twenty-two in the morning. Yep, way too early for lazy Lexi. Tech seemed to brush it off, probably finding some explanation of his own. Ace, on the other hand, was still troubled. He continued to keep his gaze on Lexi as he poured out his coffee.

"Did something wake you up?" he finally questioned, and Lexi sighed inwardly. Ace had the room next to hers, so he could most likely hear the loud things that went on in her room. That might include sleep-shouting, crying, and falling off the bed. At least he asked the most innocent question. She figured she'd give him a little more of a relief.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. Nothing too bad though…" she told him. "I barely remember it," she added, even though it was a lie. Lexi remembered it perfectly now.

Ace still didn't look okay. It seemed like he wanted to say something but something was stopping him. Lexi frowned, she really wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Crap. I think I left one of my machines running," Tech suddenly remembered, jumping up and running to the lab. Lexi unconsciously grimaced, Tech was probably the reason why Ace wasn't saying anything. Now she had no cover, might as well get ready for something.

Lexi sat down next to Ace, playing with her fingers on the counter, pretending to find her nails absolutely fascinating. She could feel Ace watching her as he ate, it made her want to punch him or something. Finally, Ace spit it out.

"You know…" he began, struggling to figure out how to word his theory. "I sort of can… Um, hear you at night." He blushed, as if Lexi did something bad and he wasn't meant to know about it.

"Clarify?" she sighed, knowing this was going to take a lot of probing.

"Like, y'know, screaming and crying and stuff." He muttered, clearly looking uncomfortable with this conversation.

Lexi just shrugged, "So I have nightmares more than I'd like to admit. Is that a problem for you? Can you sleep?"

"Well, yeah, I can if I want to… I guess I just sort of worry about you." He blushed again, glaring at his coffee mug. Lexi almost laughed. Suddenly he looked up at her, his blue eyes reminding her of the boy in her dream. "Do you want me to… Uh, wake you up or something?"

"If you feel it's necessary," she told him giving him a soft smile. Even thought truthfully she knew it would scare him. Or make him worry him more. Lexi had a hard time coming back to reality when she had that certain dream.

"Umm… If there's anything else that I can do … just ask, I guess."

"I will."

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" she repeated, confused.

"Is there anything I can do?" he reworded, making more sense.

Lexi though about it for a moment, could she trust him? They had known each other for over two years, and he always proved useful. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she asked for his help.

"Umm, yes actually," she answered.

He grinned, "Shoot."

"Well, I have to check out something… It's at the east end of Acmetropolis."

"Near the NYC Ruins?"

"Well, actually… It is the NYC Ruins."

"What would you need to see there? It's just trash." He asked, curious.

"I'll explain it when we go."

"Right. So when do you want to go?"

"This afternoon?" She suggested, not really thinking about the sudden date. However, it threw Ace of guard.

He just shrugged though, "Fine with me."

"Thanks," she told him. And she really was. It was great to have some like him to help her.

"Alright then," Ace breathed, patting the table. He seemed glad that the awkward conversation was over. Suddenly the monitor buzzed.

"Guys, Zadavia wants us in. We've got a mission," Tech announced. They heard a few bedroom doors slam open as everyone went to the computer room, muttering complaints. It was still too early for anything.

Ace and Lexi looked at each other for a moment before listening to the coyote's orders.

**Elly: -_- I forgot Ace's Brooklyn accent. Ugh, no point in fixing it now. I guess I'll just cut it from the story. Let your own imaginations work. Oh… and I guess this story sounds like its heading LexixAce… But I'm not sure I want to do anything about it. Maybe I'll stick to fluff… It depends on how this story shapes, I guess. Mmm… That's all I really have to say.**

**Tech: Elly thinks you need to press the review button.**

**Elly: Yes, Tech. I believe you are right.**

**Elly&Tech: R&R :D**


	2. Found Me

**Elly: Haha… one review. Well, I guess it's a start xD. I really enjoy writing this, and I hope other's like reading it too! Anyways… I need to stop reading mobster and drug addict's books. They end up promoting stories like these.**

**Tech: Are you going to kill someone?**

**Elly: Eh, depends if I fail that Science test or not xD**

**Tech: Anything else to add on?**

**Elly: Mmm… Not really! Okay, enjoy!**

**Found Me**

Everyone filed into the hologram room, still dressed in there pajamas and looking tired, other than Ace, Lexi, and Tech. Zadavia looked calm and serene as always, and she waited patiently to gain everyone's attention.

"It seems we have a dilemma," she began.

"Umm… Isn't that why we're here?" Duck asked, annoyed that she wasn't getting to the point. Everyone threw a fierce glare at him, before the boss lady continued.

"For the past few years, there has been some strange activity in the NYC Ruins, just east of here. Sightings of… odd humans have been reported."

"Huh?" Slam wondered.

"Odd?" Ace questioned, raising a brow.

Zadavia looked him in the eye, "Yes, humans that aren't really human. They have been mutated-"

"Like circus boy did to us a few months back?" Duck asked.

"No, not exactly. What they've done, or seemed to have done, is create a sort of… robot-human out of these humans. Something a little more durable than your average mortal. I know for sure that these experiments are in fact illegal, and that their test subjects are not volunteers."

"Who are these people conducting the tests?" Tech asked, jotting down some information.

"Ex-scientists, ones that I think used to work for the government. If you go to the Van Halen Institute on Blake Road, you might find some more detailed information. From what I know, they used to work there."

"Who are the victims, any patterns in them?" Lexi asked. Zadavia looked at her for a moment, hesitating. Her look grew a little dark.

"Runaway teens, they escape to the Ruins. From the rumors, they supposedly have help areas and even little clans. But it's not entirely safe. There are supposedly drugs, violence, and other things going on there."

"Like the ghetto," Duck muttered under his breath.

"Anything else we need to know?" Ace asked.

"All the information will be given to you at the institute. Everything else… Well, you have Lexi," she gave an encouraging smile to the female bunny. Lexi fought the urge to scream. She knew that Zadavia had information on anyone, including herself. But still it was _private information_. The last thing she wanted to do was explain her life before the Loonatics. Everyone raised their eyebrow at her the minute the hologram disappeared. Ace was about to say something but Lexi just interrupted.

"I'll explain on the way."

Ace sighed, "All right everyone. Let's jet!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So umm… How-exactly-can-you-help-us?" Rev asked, not wanting to force the question on her. Lexi looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown, she had been quiet for most of the ride. Finally, Lexi sighed.

"Uh… When I was younger I wasn't exactly a good kid. I was sort of the black sheep in my family." _That's the truth in a very, very small way._

"How so?" Duck wondered, obviously not caring for her feelings. Ace gave him a sharp look from his driver's seat, but didn't saying anything.

"Well, I lived with my dad when my parents divorced, and when he got remarried he was pretty happy with his new wife. I had five half-siblings when I left my house. I just wasn't comfortable with the changes, I guess." _Uncomfortable? More like suffocating._

"And you went to the ruins…" Tech guessed.

Lexi sighed and nodded, "Went I was there it wasn't that bad. Yeah, maybe a few drugs and a little violence, but that's just like high school. I left pretty quickly, though. So I don't know much about that place." _Liar. Liar. Liar. You don't even remember what happened. _Lexi bit her lip, it was true. Her memories were completely gone from that time in the Ruins.

"Why'd you leave?" Ace questioned. Lexi knew he was definitely prying.

She shrugged, "I got a job as a dance instructor. And I finally got enough money to rent an apartment and pay for the things I needed. I did a few other things, like dancing for music videos and stuff. What ever I could make money from." At least this part was all true. This was also the part where all the simple things in her life began.

"Looks like this is the place," Tech said looking at the building they had parked next to. It looked like a college institute, old tall buildings connected by indoor halls or open halls. It was shaped like the edges around a rectangle, with a huge grassy area in the middle. Overall it was a nice area.

"Alright gang, let's see what they got for us," Ace told them, getting out of the car as the others did as well. Lexi bit her lip again. What if she saw someone she knew? That would be horrible, not to mention it could most likely get her in a LOT of trouble.

They walked in, and some greeted them and led them to a door. Swiping a card through a security system, the doors opened to reveal a lab. A teen male bunny stood there with a human lady, who was probably in her late forties. They both stood next to a lab table analyzing some evidence. Lexi wanted to run. She knew the boy, she knew him all too well. The woman looked up from her work and smiled. She came down to talk to Ace.

"I'm Dr. Regalado, and that's my assistant, Sade Bunny," she introduced, pointing to the boy on the counter. The boy looked up, his look suddenly darkening when he saw Lexi. She gulped, hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Pleased to meet you," Sade muttered, not looking her in the eye. He was the boy from her dream. She was beginning to put it together now. The black hair, the lip rind, everything was still the same about him. Lexi silently prayed that she could find time to talk to him later. They couldn't be found out, not so soon.

"We're here for the NYC case," Ace told Dr. Regalado. The woman nodded leading them to some evidence.

"Yes. Yes. Here we are. These are abandoned body parts from the mutations."

"What?" Duck asked, completely confused.

"Basically, whatever these surgeons replaced or found unnecessary, they threw it out. Literally," Sade explained, for the first time glancing nervously at Lexi. She gave him a brisk nod, mouthing that she needed to speak with him. "Umm... Dr. Regalado, if you would let me, I'll take a team member to see the other evidence, you know the maps with the crime scenes, the drugs, and so on."

Dr. Regalado nodded, "Go ahead."

"I'll go check it out," Lexi volunteered, glancing at Ace. He looked a little annoyed, but didn't say anything rude.

"Alright, we'll catch up with you guys later," he said reluctantly.

Lexi gave him one of her dazzling smiles before disappearing with Sade. That would hold him over for now. It was a little cruel, but this was hard core business. Sade turned around the minute they were far enough from earshot.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at her.

"I'm working," she told him. He scoffed. "What are you doing here?" she challenged, holding his gaze.

"Same," he sighed. "I haven't seen you since… a while." Sade shook his head as if trying to get rid of a thought. "What are we going to do now?"

Lexi sighed too, "We have to hide it from them, as long as we can. All the secrets of the Ruins. We can't tell them anything, we swore that we wouldn't."

He laughed with out humor, "That'll be easy, we barely remember are times there."

Lexi smiled hopefully, "Maybe we'll find some answers this time." Sade made a face.

"Or find some old enemies," he snorted. "Hey are you still taking you're friendlys?"

"I wish, it would made life so much easier," she muttered. "But no, that would ruin my image, you?"

He shrugged, "I have no image, so yea, I still do…"

"Where from? Don't you work with the government?"

He chuckled, "I'm just like you. I work for both sides."

Lexi's eyes narrowed, "I'm not as connected as I used to be."

"That sucks," he told her, not really understanding what she was trying to imply.

"Yea… So we good for now?" She asked.

"Sure, sure… And if you want some good stuff, you just ask, okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, trying not to remember her old life, and the things she loved. They would make her want to do all those wrong things all over again.

"_Just to find an escape from this town that was so mean to me…"_ Sade taunted a smile playing on his lips. Lexi glared at him, this is why she hated him.

"So who are the scientist conducting the illegal test?"

"Dr. Spiteri and Dr. Ceniza," he told her, showing her the profiles.

Lexi blinked, "They seem so familiar… But-"

"We never met them," Sade finished for her.

"Hey, Lex!"Duck called, the two turned to see the gang coming up behind them.

"I'm assuming you gave her the rundown?" Dr. Regalado raised her eyebrows.

"Uh… Yea." He stumbled, pulling out some samples. "Here we found some drugs, like cocaine, Mary Jane, friendlys-"

"Proper terminology, please Sade," Dr. Regalado suggested.

Sade looked annoyed, "Marijuana, weed, heroin, ecstasy, and a bunch of other illegal drugs."

"And the maps?" Tech asked.

"The crimes scenes were mostly found in the Bronx, a few in Queens, and one or two in Manhattan."

"Bronx is where most of the runaways are," Lexi told them, showing that she actually learned something. "And some are in Queens as well. Manhattan is less common, it might be some newbies just pulling pranks."

Ace nodded, "Should we go check these places out?" Sade and Lexi shook their heads.

"At night is the best time. If you go there now they'll shoot you down in less than a second. Their very protective of their territory and each other. Night is the best time, it's dark, we can hide and spy, and even get some crimes in action if we're lucky." Sade explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go tomorrow night, the sooner the better," Ace suggested.

"Sade will accompany you. He knows everything about that place. Why, he was a runaway himself," Dr. Regalado beamed with pride for her student, but Sade looked like he was going to punch her.

"Then it's settled," Ace announced, and the gang began taking their leave. When they left, Rev and Tech began talking about the weapons they had seen, discussing things too complicated for the others to understand. Slam and Duck were fighting over something about food. This left Ace and Lexi who were in the passenger and driver's seats.

"Oh yea!" Duck piped up. "That guy at the institute! He totally had hots for Lexi!" The group mumbled in agreement. Lexi made a face. Sade liking her? As if. Ace gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary.

"We'll-beat-the-crap-out-of-him-if-he-lays-a-finger-on-Lexi!" Rev yelled, earning a few "Yeahs!" and laughs from the group. Lexi had to laugh as well. These guys were like her brothers, and as long as she had them everything would be okay.

Unless of course, they found out.

**Re: BTW: That line in italics that Sade says? It's a verse from a song by NeverShoutNever. You'll here more in this story later.**

**Tech: R&R!**


	3. Fixing the Broken

**Elly: Any one know the Daisy Sour Cream commercial? Anyways, it's catchy. Like REALLY CATCHY. I can't get it out of my head :/**

**Tech: That's sounds a lot like you.**

**Elly: xD I noe…**

Fixing The Broken

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It wasn't blood. Was it?

"_Hurry! No, no, wait! Please, Lexi! Stop! I can't! We have to-"_

It was Sade. Where was he? What was that god-awful smell? It was like rotting flesh… It was everywhere. She couldn't breathe… It was too much, everything made her drown in insanity.

"_Summer has come and past. The innocent can never last…"_

"_Shut it off! Are you trying to guilt me? I won't come back! Ever!"_

Lexi recognized her own voice, much younger and rebellious than now. She felt like she was falling in a dark pit that would never end. Suddenly something smacked her hard.

"_No! No! Let me go! Please! Stop! It-It's hurting me! Please, stop!"_

"_Soon nothing will hurt you…"_

"No!" Lexi yelled, before the hammock flipped over and her back and head collided with the floor. She couldn't focus on her physical pain though. The blanket had fallen too, it was wrapped around her and over her head, and she looked like a little girl wrapped up in a towel. Lexi bit the bottom of her lips, trying to contain her sobs. Had Ace heard? Would he come in?

The doors suddenly opened, Lexi looked up from her wet eyes to meet with a soft sapphire. She wasn't sure how to act, she wanted to cry, to clutch him, and tell her all her sorrows. But then the consequences of all of it would drown him. In the end though, Lexi looked down and felt the hot tears spill over.

Ace didn't even hesitate, she was in his arms so soon, it had calmed her easily. Lexi sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, and burying into his neck. He stroked her back, making soothing circles. She thought after a while he'd just release her, and let her go back to sleep. Or rather, to fend for herself.

But he didn't. He stayed there until the darkness fuzzed out, and Lexi slowly fell asleep. Her last thoughts were about the horrible pain that would've shot through her body if she didn't wake up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morning finally came, and it started with a very awkward position. Ace woke up first, naturally. At first he realized he wasn't even in his room, and not even in a bed. In fact, he was on the floor. His arm was around Lexi, holding her against his chest and supporting her head with his hand, like he was protecting her or something. Ace blushed, before releasing her, even though he shouldn't have. Lexi's head hit the floor, and her eyes flew open.

"What the hell?" she bolted upright, glaring at the male bunny. It took her a few moments to realize where she was and who she was talking too. She shook her head, mumbling an apology.

"S'Okay," Ace yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Lexi watched him for a moment. Her eyes felt dry. "You're eyes are all red," he commented.

She snorted, "Gee, thanks."

"No really. Do you want me to, um, leave?" he asked.

"That would help."

"Okay," Ace nodded, giving her an awkward hug. He was almost out the door when Lexi stopped him.

"Hey!" she called. He turned around to face her. Her face got a little hot when she was his blue eyes, but she wasn't sure exactly why. "Thank you, for everything." His eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"No problem," he grinned, before leaving. Lexi sighed, soon her problems were going too be their problems. She wondered what Ace would say to that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day went too quickly for Lexi. Before she knew it was time to go. Her stomach screamed at the very thought of entering the ruins again. She knew she'd never be truly ready to hear the truth, but it was now or never.

She was in the trainer, wasting time, and remising her past. Things that should never be mentioned torn at her, eating her until she was completely gone, digested in a body of horror. Lexi barely realized the flying disc that was coming up from behind her.

A figure whacked it to the ground, and the pink bunny turned around to face Tech. He looked at her worriedly before speaking

"Its time to go, I mean, if you're ready," Tech told her briefly. He watched for her expression, but she kept it in check. He sighed, disappointed, and turned on his heels to walk away. Lexi caught him by his forearm unconsciously. "What?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me too much, Tech. I really am fine," she reassured him. Her lie was so easy to believe, and it was obvious that Tech believed her fake sincerity. It was the character that she had designed. The one she worked so hard on…

"_C'mon! I want to dye it blond!"_

"_What? Are you kidding?"_

"_No! You wanna be a new girl, right?"_

"…_Fine. Do what ever you want."_

"_Yes!"_

The memory took her by surprise. Her brain had practically been fried after the meteor hit, she barely remembered her name when she first woke up. Most of her memories had gradually come back to her, but only the important ones. Not the little ones like this. It was all too overwhelming for her.

She shook a little when she entered the mud room, everyone was packed, with only one bag each. Except of course, Duck. Lexi had to laugh, it was shaky, but it made her feel better.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"You'll never last a minute out there running with all that stuff. Seriously Duck, take one bag, it'll help in the long run. Literally," she smiled. Everyone laughed as Duck muttered a few thing under his breath while transferring everything to one bag.

It wasn't long before they had picked up Sade, and were approaching the entrance of the George Washington Bridge. Sade ordered them to park a few feet away and walk the rest of the distance, since it would be safer. Lexi watched him, he was so calm and collective, she wished she were like that.

Taking a deep breath, she exited the car with Rev and Duck on either side of her. They made small talk with her, and by the time they were in front of the bridge, she felt a little bit more confident.

Lexi never realized that Sade was watching her, even through the drill questions given by Ace and Tech. He wanted to comfort her and explain all the things she never knew about the Ruins, but that would end their stupid act. And she would hate him for it.

"Alright," he began. "Listen up. No one guards this bridge, but there are certain paths once we get inside that are guarded. I know a few ways around them, but don't expect me to know everything. Things change too quickly here." Everyone nodded, and they all entered, knowing there was no turning back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lexi drew in a soft breath and released it. They had finally decided to stop walking, and had set up a camp. It was about midnight, or possibly later, Lexi didn't have a clock. Tech was checking the map with Ace and Sade, probably navigating the areas around here. Slam and Rev were making another bet about something useless, and Duck was already asleep with earmuffs and a blindfold on. Lexi rolled her eyes when he mumbled something about being "the greatest hero of all time". Sometimes she could never understand him.

Lexi sat there, feeling a little lonely. She was watching the guys map out things and discuss, but it was all so boring to her. There was nothing to do here, though. It was wasted metal and titanium everywhere you looked. Nothing worth looking at, of course.

Sade smirked when he saw her bored look. She wanted to be entertained? He could definitely help with that. He dismissed Ace and Tech, telling them it was enough for now. They let Lexi into the conversation, and Sade got up to fetch something from his bag.

He pulled out the ukulele with pride. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him, except Lexi who glared. _No,_ she mouthed angrily. He smiled widely then, this was too much fun.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Campfire songs, all the runaways do it here when they come."

Tech looked at Lexi, "Is he serious?"

Lexi blew out her bangs, "Unfortunately."

"Told ya," Sade grinned, triumphant. He began playing, and watched as Lexi's face suddenly became annoyed. Sade was playing the whole song wrong, and they both knew it. Ace and the others struggled to figure out what he was trying to play.

"What-"Ace began, but he was cut off by Lexi. She leaned over him and yanked the ukulele out of Sade's hand, who was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"That's not how you play it," She hissed, giving in to him. He felt so good right now, making her furious like this.

"Gaberlgorch?" Slam asked.

"Yea,-you-know-how-to-play?" Rev translated. Lexi reluctantly nodded. She hummed a bit before strumming a few verses of the song. Everyone grinned, and sang along, until they ended up ruining the whole song completely. They all rolled over laughing and Sade smiled and sat up.

"You're pretty good. Do write your own?" he asked. Lexi didn't look scared or self-conscious anymore. She just looked like Lexi. It was good to see the old Lexi.

Lexi's heart jumped at that question. Unconsciously, she nodded. She wasn't in control, her body was. To answer his question, she sang.

_"I'm happy knowing that you are mine. The grass is greener on the other side. The more I think the more I wish. That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce. Uh. Ou. Ou."_ She laughed and cut the rest of the song out. "Never mind, I'm out breath."

"Yea gang, let's hit the sack. I'm drained," Ace sighed.

Everyone laughed a bit more and complimented Lexi, and soon the fire went out. Sade moved over where Lexi was lying in her sleeping bag.

"Well, how you feel?" he asked, smiling.

"Amazing," Lexi sighed contently.

"That's good then. Night Lexi," Sade leaned down and kissed her cheek the same time she did. He went to his own sleeping bag, and crawled in.

"Night Sade," he heard Lexi whisper.

Some one cursed under his breath. A pair of golden eyes glared at everyone in the camp. But the team just slept, unaware of anything around them.

**Re: WOW. Haha that song's a Nevershoutnever song, fyi.**

**Tech: R & R**


	4. Crazies

**Elly: Um, I guess this late? Considering I finished this like, AWEEK AGO, and never bother to update... Aha, my bad.**

**Tech: Figures.**

**Elly: Why are you always here? Why can't someone else come into these random convos?**

**Tech: Yea, I'm sure you'd love to have Duck here to annoy you. Maybe even Lexi and Ace so they diss you out. Or would you want Rev? You can't even understand him half the time.**

**Elly: -sweatdrop- Okay, I guess this is good.**

**Tech –smirks- I thought so.**

**Elly: Did I mention I love you?**

**Tech: You're a freak.**

Crazies

"_You! You're a disgrace to this entire family! Do you know how hard we've all worked to keep this family together? And then you come in and just ruin it? Look what you did to my son! He's gone completely mad! I never want to see you in this house again! You hear me? Pack you're bags and leave right now!"_

_ Sade watched his mother yell at the young anthro-girl. She had jet black hair with purple highlights, her green eyes never losing contact with his. 'Sorry,' she mouthed. His mother was so angry she barely noticed their silent conversation. Sade nodded at her swiftly. 'I'm coming,' he mouthed. She looked shocked, but didn't answer at all. Instead, she listened to his mother and went upstairs to pack her things. Sade followed her._

_ "Where do you think you're going? We have church! We'll be late!"_

_ "No," he said quietly. "I have to leave too." Sade refused to make eye contact with his mother._

_ "What? Are you crazy? You plan to go with that devil?" His mother screeched._

_ "Maria, let him leave. He'll realize his mistake and come back to us," Sade's father, Jonathan, suddenly broke in, resting a shoulder on his mother. Maria glared at him, but suddenly she softened._

_ "Fine," she sighed, then turned to sneer at Sade. "You'll come back, love. You don't love her as much as you love this family. I know you, love. You'll come home soon."_

_ Sade didn't answer. He would prove them all wrong, he'd show what was really important to him. Sade took a final glance at his older sister, Emily, his younger brothers Demetri and Devlin, and finally his baby sister, Lacey. He'd never see them grow up, never know what their fat would be. He would leave it all behind. Sade headed upstairs to pack. The girl with the black hair was sitting in her bedroom. She was wiping off blood on the top right side of her right ear, where she had ju_st _peirced it._

_ "You're coming?" the girl guessed. He nodded._

_ They followed the family until coming to a fork in the road. While they took a left, Maria and Jonathan took a right. And that was the last the two ever saw of their family. Until the accident._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_ "Hello?" Sade answered._

_ "You and that stupid, wretched, child!" someone yelled on the other line._

_ "Mom?" he asked, bewildered. Sade hadn't heard from them in over a year._

_ "My baby! My love is dead because she went to look for you! Why? 'Because he needs us. And we need him.' You've never needed us since you went with that devil!"_

_ "Mom, what are you talking about?"_

_ "My Emily! She's dead! She went to find you in the Ruins, and next thing we know the police are calling us, saying they found her body in a dumpster! That stupid devil's friends killed her!"_

_ Sade couldn't answer. Emily was dead? That… It couldn't be possible. No, she couldn't be. She just couldn't._

_ "Come home," Maria begged, breaking down. "Before I lose you too! I wouldn't be able to bare it if I lost you to that devil!" His mother sincerity was strong, but the word devil made him remember everything he'd been through._

_ "I can't Ma. I have to go… Bye, I love you."_

_ "If you loved me, you'd come home!" she cried. Sade hung up the phone. He couldn't do this anymore. He needed to do something with his life. He had to leave._

_ Just then his girl came in._

_ "I have to leave," he blurted._

_ "I know. I was listening. Sorry."_

_ "Well?" he asked._

_ "Go… I always knew you'd need to go back."_

_ "I'm not going home…" he told her._

_ "Oh?"_

_ "I have to leave all of this. I have to do something with my life," Sade explained._

_ She sighed, "Then… I want you to leave in the morning."_

_ "Okay."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sade wished he had told her she was the best friend anyone could have. That she was almost worth everything he ever had. But now it was too late. That girl had drowned herself into a pit of lies. And releasing the truth would only make her hate him. But he'd figure out a way to change her back, some how.

Lexi sat next to him for breakfast, rest her head on his shoulder. She stifled a yawn, and watched everyone else mingle and argue. The yellow bunny, Ace, grinned at her tired posture.

"Didn't get any sleep?" he asked.

"Mhm…" she answered, shaking her head. Lexi lifted a piece of the muffin into her mouth. It looked like she was practically forcing it into her mouth. She could probably use a few more hours of sleep. Like that was on her agenda.

"We should start moving closer to the major gangs here. That's probably where they're getting the test subjects."

"Alright gang, let's finish breakfast then will start moving," Ace announced. Everyone mumbled in agreement, and went back to their food.

"Hey Lex," Sade nudged her softly. She looked up at him, annoyed. For a second he saw the other girl he knew, the one with jet black hair and piercings. The one he almost loved.

"Yeah?" she answered just as softly. Her green eyes melted him. Made him want to blurt the truth to the entire world.

"I was just thinking… When all this is over, can I see you again?"

Lexi sighed, "Well, if we don't end up in jail, definitely."

He laughed, mussing her blond locks. She grimaced as he ruined her hair.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, what are we here for?" a rowdy teenager sighed, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and staring at the older man in front of him.

"You wanted fun," he replied, "so I'm bringing it to you."

A red-headed girl scoffed, "You just want us to deal with you're crap. But it's good. We're starting to get bored anyway."

"So who are we dealing with?" a blond guy in the front asked. He looked like he had been crack, and he probably was

The older man grinned, "There's a reason why you guys are my favorite."

"Crap," the girl muttered. "It's some government goody, isn't it?"

"Six of them to be precise," the man told her. She frowned.

"Two for each of us," the smoker-boy mused. He wondered how many girls there would be.

"I doubt they can go up against us," Crack head laughed.

"Actually, two of them are almost exactly like you, just stronger… And the others do happen to be meteor effects." All three of the teenager's eyes widened.

"Great," the red girl mumbled, tying her hair back.

"A challenge," crack head smiled. "We are _so_ ready for this."

"Or we could be toasted," the boy shrugged, taking another drag.

"I'll let you bring along some newbies. They're hungry for some fun," the older man suggested.

"You want them dead, boss?" Red-head asked.

He scowled, "And have all of Acmetropolis after us? I just need the two special ones. You'll know who they are when you see them. As for the rest… Capture them, and keep them in separate rooms, sound proof walls, and completely empty. I want the two up here with me."

"Are you gonna dissect the others?" Crack head asked.

The boss paused, "…No, but I'm planning to test the other two." Everyone nodded, content. Smoker headed off to plan out courses, Blondie disappeared into the weapons room, and Crack head ran off to grab some newbies. The boss sighed and looked out from the window of the warehouse. Soon, two of his favorite people were going to come, and he was going to ruin them. The thought made him laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lexi shivered, even though the sun was just above her. It was about noon, but it was hard to tell. The city's gases clouded up the sky, discoloring it to a bluish-green. Lexi looked up, just when a flash of red shot through the sky. It exploded, and Lexi realized it was a firecracker. Everyone looked at Sade expectantly.

"They're signals. Various groups set them up to warn others, or give orders. Sometimes there different colors, depending on the group, but who knows. The members just have to pay attention and see if they understand the signals."

"Any idea of what they're trying to say right now?" Ace asked. Lexi had only seen the one big red one. Red never meant something good.

"Red's a warning, if gangs are going to fight, they set off one big red one to warn other groups to stay off the battlegrounds. Actually, I think we're on the battle ground right now." Sade suddenly jerked left. Lexi sensed it too, they were being watched. Everyone formed a tight circle, watching their surroundings.

Five humans shot out of the bushes. And then they just stood there. Lexi glared at them, about to blast them. Suddenly something attacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Someone yelled her name, it sounded like Tech.

She felt herself roll on the ground before someone's foot slammed into her gut. Lexi yelped, looking up at her attacker. He was wiping blood off his face. And the whole team was captured. They hadn't even fought that hard.

"That was too easy," the man sighed. A blond girl next to him shook her head.

"They were unprepared," she told him.

Another boy, who looked totally high, snorted, "I believe that's why they call it a 'sneak attack'."

"Still, I thought they were Acme Crime Fighters. Like seriously, what was that? I think we broke a record."

"I'm going to cut your throat when I get out of here!" Duck yelled, quacking out of his enemy's hold. The team's spirits lifted, only to watch as a red-headed girl zapped the empty space and Duck returned. He looked stunned, "What… What did you do?"

The girl blew out the smoke from the gun, "Boss has all kinds of crap to deal with government goodies."

"Should we take them in, Celeste?" a boy asked. He was young, and looked very unprepared. Lexi guessed that he was a newbie.

"Yes, but keep..." the girl stopped to analyze the group. "That one," she pointed to Sade. They group separated him and looked expectantly at Celeste. She looked frustrated.

"And this one," a boy grabbed Lexi's chin, and she unconsciously growled. His breath smelled like smoke. Homemade rolls, with just a hint of… _No, no, no! _Lexi bit her lip, she refused to let the memories resurface. The boy winked, "The name's Zane, by the way."

Lexi snorted realizing he was hitting on her. "Never gonna happen," she told him flatly. Zane shrugged, dropping his hand, but he was still too close for his liking.

"Are you sure?" Celeste asked, watching Lexi.

"Positive," Zane replied patting Lexi's shoulder. Lexi bit her tongue to keep from lashing out a witty comment. This guy would probably unwire all her patience. Not to mention strangle her.

"Alright," the crack-head said high-fiving Zane. "I'm Lucas, but everyone calls me Lux," he introduced to the gang. Which seemed odd, what kind of criminal introduces himself? Lexi shook her head, now that she thought of it, a lot of criminals did. This guy just had a weird presence.

"Why?" Sade wondered aloud. It was out of pure curiosity. Lux grinned.

Celeste rolled her eyes, "He was really high once, high enough that he started singing a song about himself and how much he hates life. Of course, he couldn't really talk properly, so he kept calling himself Lux. And it just kind of stuck."

A few newbie snickered, but Lux just beamed with pride.

"Okay, enough about this I'm-a-stupid-teenager-stuff, just take us away. Because I would rather be in some crappy dungeon than listen to this. I'm not Dr. Phil you know." Duck sighed, exasperated. And honestly, as stupid as it sounded, the Loonatics and Sade had to agree.

Lux laughed, "Dumbass. Dr. Phil's dead."

**Elly: Ahahahaha… Did I tell you that I love Psychos?**

**Tech: That would make sense. Considering you're the same as them.**

**Elly: -whacks Tech- Shut up! I'm just special!**

**Tech: -rubs- Yeah, special ed.**

**Elly: Actually, I have ADHD and OCD. (seriously I do)**

**Tech: Nice to know…**

**Elly: -grins- R&R! OH LOOK! IT'S PLEXI GLASS! AND IT MOVES!**

**Tech: -facepalm-**


End file.
